Group
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Sometimes it's just one person that makes you feel at home, complete. Sometimes it's two. Sometimes, it's five. Hiccup/Eret/Astrid/Heather/Fishlegs/Cami one shot. Kinktober 2018.


**It wouldn't be day six without a six-way pairing!**

 **Aside from the group sex, this one didn't have any kinks. At least, if they did I didn't put them on the list but I'm usually pretty good about that so who knows!**

 **Any who**

 **Hiccup/Eret/Astrid/Heather/Fishlegs/Cami (Fishlegs will be referred to as Justin owing to force of habit)**

 **On we go!**

-HTTYD-

At one time or another, they'd started as three individual couples - Hiccup with Astrid, Eret with Cami, and he with Heather. But over time - helped by drunken confessions of attraction and an ease borne of close friendships - there had become some... blurring of the lines, monogamy out of the window more often than not where the six were concerned.

Right now, they were just hanging out. Hiccup and Heather were manning the barbecue, fending Cami and Eret off from trying to make off with some of the 'done' food before there was enough for everyone. Justin watched as Hiccup's hand ran down Heather's back, pulling her to him with a playful smirk on his face. Hiccup's own girlfriend Astrid was watching the two, no trace of jealousy. Except perhaps because they were closest to the food.

"Hey! Stop feeling each other up and give me some meat!"

Eret demanded, pouting. Hiccup and Heather both turned to him, laughing.

"I can't cook food _and_ give you that, but Justin's over there if you can't wait."

Everyone cracked up laughing as Eret blinked, taking a second to comprehend the double entendre before he turned to wink at Justin.

"Not that kinda hungry yet, maybe later hot stuff."

Finally the meat was successfully grilled, the six of them seated around their garden table laden with sides like potato salad and chips, plates groaning with hearty portions of meat. Even Cami, the smallest of their group, had a healthy appetite - especially for Hiccup and Heather's cooking, the steaks and sausages and burgers all done to perfection.

"I think Eret's putting that in his mouth quicker than a cock. And that's saying something."

Eret narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, then shrugged and resumed eating. Cami grinned, leaning quite unsubtly into Justin as she reached for something across from him. He sometimes felt as though he stuck out - everyone else was either slim, or muscular like Eret while he was big, body soft with fat. But everybody made him feel as though they fancied him plenty, didn't let Justin's insecurities about his big belly or short legs get the best of him.

After some relaxing to digest a little, someone suggested the hot tub, and it was an excellent idea well-received by all. The six of them rented a big place together, with a nice garden that had enough tree cover to keep any nosy neighbours from peering in. If only the neighbours knew the bedroom lotteries that went on some nights...

Playful scrapping over places left them settled in the steaming water, stack of towels nearby and music coming from a stereo placed a safe distance away from potential splashing. Justin sighed, comfortable as warmth lapped over his skin, Hiccup flicking water at Astrid when she wasn't looking. It was inevitable really, where things would end up when anyone got cheeky. Astrid dove on her boyfriend, splashing everyone else in the process.

By the time everyone had wiped water out of their eyes, Astrid and Hiccup were kissing, fingers sliding beneath the water to touch spots that made them gasp. Content to watch for the moment, the captive audience watched as Hiccup undid the tie of her bikini top, peeled the scant fabric from Astrid's chest and ducking to leave wet, open mouthed kisses across the skin.

Fingers brushed across Justin's thigh, Cami rubbing the bulge of his groin and squirming as Eret touched her in turn; Heather had tasked herself with holding Astrid's arms so Hiccup could explore her at his leisure. The heat of the water didn't quite match the heat of his skin, prickling as his cock throbbed against Cami's hand, her hand flexing and gripping tighter when Eret began biting teasingly at her neck.

Cami pushed herself into Justin's lap, slinging her narrow arms around his neck and rubbing against his erection in lazytthrusts, fingers tangling in his short blond hair. Her tiny waist was almost enveloped by his hands, but Cami sighed happily in response all the same, even more so when Justin rocked up to rut against her more firmly.

Behind Cami he could hear Astrid swearing, knew someone was teasing her without giving what she wanted. The heady arousal surrounding them, thick on the air from six hungry bodies, it heightened the mood until water became an impediment to getting further.

The three individual couples had all been going condom free before they started fooling around together, so there'd been little concern about keeping it that way after the first few times. Still, they didn't want to go sullying the poor hot tub, so there was a messy, ungraceful exit from the tub, tumbling down on towels over the grass.

Justin was ganged up on, both Astrid and Heather pushing him down on a towel, taking turns kissing him. He'd say he was getting off easy compared to Cami, but she seemed _more_ than happy with the arrangement as Eret and Hiccup groped her.

Smooth lips and ticklish hands roved his soft belly, twin playful smirks from both girls as they moved down, his swim shorts quickly going down with them. Justin felt his hips buck as a small, warm hand wrapped around the base of his cock, joined by a second as Heather matched Astrid's efforts. A free hand rubbed over his stomach, knowing he was sensitive there too and the caresses made him squirm.

Even when he felt warm breath and a wet tongue on his cock, Justin knew they'd tease him. They kissed around his shaft, giggling when he groaned and pushed up on his elbows to watch them. Astrid winked, mouth sealing over his tip, squeezing the base until Heather batted her hand away, second mouth sucking at his cock and leaving Justin panting with the dual sensations.

Tongues twirled and stroked over reddened, flushed skin, sudden suction enough to make him jerk and grunt, twitching against a wet tongue when Astrid swallowed his cock down into her hot, hungry mouth. He could hear Cami moaning behind them, occasionally muffled and the mental images were almost as potent as what Astrid and Heather continued doing to him.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

The ladies pulled away, but Astrid was clambering up on top of him seconds later, having dropped her bottoms in that short time. Both naked as could be, Justin ran his hands over Astrid's tightly muscled thighs, felt her soft and hot as she sank down his length, humming as she settled. Justin had been amazed when _one_ girl had shown interest in him; the fact three beautiful women and two awesome guys not only showed interest but included him in this mad, amazing group.

Astrid rode him with purpose, twisting to kiss Heather when the dark-haired girl knelt next to them, watching, reaching out to touch them both. Already tightly wound by their oral attentions, Justin was struggling to hold back, even more so when Astrid picked up her pace, riding him harder and dragging her nails down the sensitive slope of his belly. He came with a shuddering gasp, shaking as Astrid let out a low sound of pleasure; she had a weakness for feeling a guy come inside her, one of the reasons the group had been fairly quick to agree on dispensing with condoms. Her fingers pushed down, brushing his pelvis as she touched herself, reaching climax under her own practiced hand rapidly enough for clenching muscles to squeeze his softening, over-sensitive cock.

Her legs were still shaking as Astrid dragged Heather to the ground with a giggle, something between sex and playfighting transpiring as they rolled around on towels, cushioned by the grass beneath. Heather bowed and bucked beneath Astrid's touch, both girls returning to slump gracelessly and laughing next to him, content to watch the show still transpiring before them.

* * *

If anyone ever asked Eret how he could 'share' his girlfriend with other men, he always answered with two points. The first? Cami was a grown woman who made her own choices, not an object to be shared. The second?

Sometimes, he needed the _help._

She might be tiny, built small and slender despite the... less petite build of most of the women in her family, but Cami was a whirlwind and someone who knew what she liked. Plus, she was more than capable of handling more than one partner at a time. Cami tackled him, pinning Eret to the ground with ease as she knelt over him, bit at his mouth with hungry kisses until Hiccup was behind her, squeezing her breast and nipping at slender shoulders. The distraction gave him an opening, pushing upright to assist HIccup in arousing Cami with his hands and mouth on her front, one sliding around to grope her cute butt.

Her swimwear peeled off wet skin with only a little resistance, left Cami naked between the two of them as she bit Eret's shoulder, reached behind her to squeeze Hiccup's cock and surprise a groan from him. There was no warning before she slid down, tugged at Eret's shorts and had his cock in her mouth with a smirk stretched around his shaft. Head falling back as he buried a hand in Cami's hair, Eret felt soft moans vibrate over his cock, looking over and seeing Hiccup teasing her, the flexing of his forearm muscles suggesting rapid strokes against her clit.

Cami's cries were muffled by Eret in her mouth, but she managed to keep going anyway, only stopping - with a whine of complaint - when Eret pulled her off, not wanting to peak too soon under his girlfriends expert lips. She didn't miss a beat, turning to Hiccup instead and he was more than happy to let her carry on on him. Eret was content to watch for a moment, both the couple in front of him and the trio behind, Justin getting his mind - amongst other things - blown.

"You gonna sit there all day or what?"

Taking a brief respite from sucking HIccup off, Cami was still pumping him with her hand as she turned her head toward Eret, wiggling her ass enticingly. Eret took the invitation, shifting behind her and barely getting chance to aim himself before Cami pushed back, taking Eret to the hilt all at once with a mewl of satisfaction. Gripping slim hips to try and steady her, Eret shared a grin with Hiccup as Cami worked them both with no signs of difficulty.

Cami even knew how to use Eret's thrusts to reduce her own efforts, letting the push from him nudge her onto Hiccup, the wet sound of her throat working the other mans cock reaching Eret's ears. Hiccup sighed and groaned, running his fingers through her hair as Cami tongued him on the back stroke, rocking back harder and faster against Eret when he didn't move fast enough, moaning against Hiccup when Eret's thrusts picked up speed and force.

Hiccup was soon reduced to a swearing, grunting mess, hair hanging over his eyes in a way Eret rather liked as he looked down, watching his cock disappear into Cami's mouth - and down her throat, judging by her sounds and the keening, throaty whines Hiccup made in response when her face pressed against his lower abdomen. That didn't stop her torturing Eret too, squeezing around his shaft with each thrust, tight and _hot_ and it was driving him crazy.

"Gods Cami..."

Breathy, strained words were HIccup's last utterance before his hips bucked, stomach flexing as he bent a little and came, Cami swallowing him down and releasing him with a last few licks before her full attentions were focused on Eret. She lifted slightly on her knees, changing the angle Eret pressed in at and it definitely seemed to be working for her. If the way she trembled and cursed with every thrust was any indication. Hiccup moved in close again, lifting Cami up straighter so he could kiss her neck, stroke her skin and rather helpfully hold her up as Cami began to melt in place, muscles prone to going limp as she focused on nothing but _feeling._

Hiccup caught her as Cami slumped, shuddering and moaning as she came on Eret's cock, letting out little sighs still as she felt Eret keep going, seeking his own end now Cami was done. It didn't take much more of hot and wet and soft to finish him too, cradling Cami close as he spilled with a grunt. She hummed, leant back against his chest and he heard her giggle lightly as Eret came down from the rush, disengaging from her reluctantly before they slumped in a cosy, messy pile and looked over at the other three of their six. Everyone basked in their afterglow for a minute, before Cami was sitting up and looking round.

"Just me who's hungry again?"

-HTTYD-

 **Six way for sixth day... no, it won't keep going up. Could you _imagine_ day thirty? Eesh. Confusing.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated, where's the love for Kinktober?**


End file.
